Thunder Paladin Mikael
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840316 |no = 8162 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 177 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |normal_distribute = 40, 20, 15, 10, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 35, 40, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92 |bb_distribute = 25, 10, 8, 26, 10, 9, 7, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 34, 38, 42, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96 |sbb_distribute = 19, 8, 6, 5, 28, 10, 8, 7, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A commander of the Deva Imperial Army. While in command, Mikael never once allowed the Morokai to break past the great Walls of Myrranthia. Known for the nightmarish thunder storms he calls forth in battle, Mikael was labeled the "Thunder Paladin of Myrranthia." However, just when it seemed like his dreams were coming to fruition, the wheels of fate turned his life upside down. News of the massacre of the Deva's 313th military expedition into Baldemar reached his ears. Of the three hundred thousand soldiers deployed, only a tenth of them returned. His brother, Champion and Supreme General of the expedition, was declared missing in action, leaving behind nothing but his shield. It wasn't long before fingers began pointing towards Mikael's brother as the culprit, claiming that his incompetence had resulted in the biggest blight in Deva history, and his absence was proof that he had deserted. Mikael refused to believe the rumors and was enraged that his own people would be so quick to turn their backs on someone they once regarded as a hero. Henceforth, Mikael grew determined to do everything in his power to prove his brother's innocence. |summon = What do you fight for, Summoner? I am a keeper of the peace. I fight to uphold all that is just. |fusion = I acknowledge your assistance, but this is only a small step forward. We must persist and struggle on. |evolution = Rank, titles, medals... My actions are a measure of my worth, not these cheap trinkets nor names. | hp_base = 4370 |atk_base = 1570 |def_base = 1669 |rec_base = 1327 | hp_lord = 6243 |atk_lord = 2243 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 1897 | hp_anima = 6985 |rec_anima = 1699 |atk_breaker = 2441 |def_breaker = 2187 |def_guardian = 2583 |rec_guardian = 1798 |def_oracle = 2286 |rec_oracle = 2194 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Indomitable Bulwark |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Def, negates all status ailments & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 1~2 BC fill |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Fugo Claustra |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & guarding boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 4 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Incitus Fulgur |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600% x HP / base max HP, 40% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 50 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 840315 |evointo = 840317 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 840034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (event only) |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Mikael2 }}